legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gaston
Gaston is the main villain of Beauty and the Beast. Gaston is very narcissistic, egomaniacal, and rude, and is willing to go any length to get what he wants. He is also very strong, able to lift a bench with the three bimbettes on it with one arm to flex his other arm's bicep. While many of the girls are obsessed with him, Belle is the only one smart enough to know he is not husband material. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Gaston is a main member of The Children of Blackgurumon who aligns himself with his pal Frollo. With the help of Frollo, he kidnaps Belle of the Once Upon A Time Universe thinking she is the Belle of his universe. After Sunset's attack he has Le Fou get him a drink so he can think though he considers it a dangerous pass time. Baron and Evil Buss find out what Sinster is doing with other members that didn't make to the meeting and decide to procure them before SInster does and Gaston goes on the mission. Gaston with Ultraman and Frollo manage to pick up more captives that go by Cupacke, Patches and Lucky. Gaston convinces Frollo not to get his panties in a twist regarding Suede who got under his skin. Gaston has Belle in his disposal and he decies to force her to love him which has Frollo calling him on it and he also has Baefire's shank as Belle reveals to Gold. Gaston finds Belle who has the trinket and tries to convince her to give to him since he thinks he's doing Rumepl's kid a favor. Belle refuses and shoves a bookshelf on him. Gaston chases Belle over their ship asking to have Gold's son poession back. Mr.Gold shows up and gives him a cane fu for attempting to harm Belle. Frollo and Gaston join with Anarky and Zemo to help out regarding the B Team split to stop the disco ball. When they do, Gaston and Frollo decide to use them as gifts for Blackgurumon which works as well as one expects. Gaston decides to set up a trap with his allies again but decides to make it more elaborate. The Children of Blackgurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. The Children of Blackgurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. Gaston is poisoned by Bender and Discord and as a result alongside Le Fou, Evil Buzz, Motherfucker, Lady Tremaine, Luther, Morgana, Sam Issacs and all of Blackgurumon's armies and they all are killed. Allies: Judge Claude Frollo, Lefou, BlackGarurumon, Cronus, Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, Evanora, Theodora, William Birkin, Sebastian Shaw, Lady Tremaine, Morgana le Fay, Predaking, Ultraman, Evil Buzz Lightyear, Paul McDaggett, Red Mist, Tolian Soran, Luther, Niju, Brainiac, Dr. Sam Isaacs, Lord of Darkness, SkekUng, BlackMetalGreymon, Baron Zemo, Ares(DC), Mandrake, Mor'du, Katz, Mooch Enemies: Mr.Gold, Beast, Belle, The B Team, The Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, The Multiversal Resistence, Sinisters of Evil, Miracle Elite Voiced by: Richard White Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Humans Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Meme Characters Category:Partner Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Sexy characters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Fifth in Command Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Blackmailers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hunters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Narcissist Category:The Children of Dark Wolf Category:Third in Command Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Mr. Gold's Archenemies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love rivals Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Chick Magnet Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters hated by Daveg502